


Connected

by lactoria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lactoria/pseuds/lactoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it me you want to fuck or him?”</p><p>"Oh Karkat, I want to fuck you so hard that he feels it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> a companion piece to this fine work:  
> http://seascribbles.tumblr.com/post/50218566053/for-the-sweet-and-talented-lactoria-who-got-me

  
_You’re desperate to deliver  
_ _Anything that could give you  
_ _A sense of reassurance  
_ _When you look in the mirror_

The ancestral bond between them is undeniable, an intense blood chemistry that flows between them.  Kankri has taken note of this, especially in how Karkat responds to him.  They circle each other like they’re sizing each other up, like at any given moment the tension will snap and they’ll be at each others’ throats.  They pick their words wisely, walls erected around them—even their eyes are guarded.  They are decidedly neutral, but it does nothing but amplify even the most menial of actions.  Kankri has the advantage, his gaze undetectable, undiscernible; only the twitch of his eyelids could give away the direction of his stare as it flicks and rolls, but Karkat has trouble with it since Kankri is deliberately meticulous.  Kankri watches Karkat closely as Karkat tries so hard not to stare blatantly at his lips as they move, tries not to acknowledge how full they are and how fluidly the words spill forth.

Something is going to break between them, but what will be the catalyst?

Kankri is artful, a master of disguise; he doesn’t let a thing show, his intentions masked behind (seemingly) dead eyes and non biased discourse.

Karkat, on the other hand, is an open book that’s been thumbed through countless times and earmarked for all of the summarizing highlights.  He is tempestuous, headstrong, and over-emotional, quick to anger and even quicker to rouse.

Kankri has his work cut out for him with this one.

The thing that bothers him though is Karkat’s refusal to acknowledge the metaphorical elephant in the room: their shared ancestor.

"The Signless," Karkat flinches for a split second but it’s just enough for Kankri, and he smiles, knowing he’s struck a nerve, "would not approve of your disregard for both his and my teachings—"

"With all due respect, fuck your teachings.  I don’t need to sing the song of our people; I don’t even need to acknowledge that we’re related.  I don’t  _feel_ anything from being around you.”  Lie.  ”And I am not going to learn anything from tired old teachings that quite frankly have no relevance to my session.  The hemospectrum is a thing of the past, exploded with my fucking planet.”

"Those are good points, Karkat, but you are not giving me, or him, a chance.  Don’t you think it’s fair, since you’re not doing anything else currently, to at least listen to what I have to say?"

"No one has enough time for what you have to say."  Karkat frowns, but he seems to consider something unspoken.

"Did you ever meet him?  Here in the bubbles?"

"No, I have not."  It’s Kankri’s turn to question.  "Do you ever feel him?  You’re more closely entwined with him than I am.  Do you ever…  _feel_ connected to something bigger than yourself?  I am not necessarily asking if you ever channel him, but I am curious if you have experienced anything that triggers… feelings or even memories that are not yours?”

Karkat’s suddenly uncomfortable, squirming in his own skin.  Kankri can literally sense Karkat shutting him out.

It’s enticing.

Kankri steps forward, and Karkat can’t ignore the illumination in his eyes.  He instinctively backpedals until he’s squished against, presumably, a wall.

"No."

"Ah, are you sure?"

Karkat glares heatedly, bristling all over.

Kankri’s got him cornered in more ways than one, and they both know it.  Karkat could feasibly end this with brute force, but he’s paralyzed by the strange vibes passing between them.

Fascinated, Kankri gently takes Karkat by the wrists and curls his fingers into the tender flesh.

"I think I know how you can get connected with him, but you’ll have to trust me.  You may be, well, triggered."

Karkat jerks against the contact, his sharp gasp going straight to Kankri’s groin.

He doesn’t understand what it is that’s arousing him, but he’s wholly captivated.

This is Karkat, his kin, his lineage, and yet…

There is something about him that’s so deliciously alluring.  Kankri has never felt this kind of pull toward anyone—this powerful all encompassing attraction that nullifies logic and reason.

Nothing matters right now but getting closer to Karkat.  His own vow seems silly and trivial when weighed against uniting body and soul with this troll.

It should terrify him, but it doesn’t.  It feels… natural.

Freeing.

"Fuck you."

Kankri grins and tugs Karkat forward, firmly holding his wrists, and leans down to murmur against Karkat’s now startled, gaping lips.

"Careful.  I may take you up on that."

"What—"

"Come along.  I have something to show you."

-

He took Karkat to his hive, escorted him into his private quarters, blindfolded, and positioned him kneeling on his bed.

"What is this?  What are you doing??"

He sounds panic stricken, fearful of the unknown.  Placing a single forefinger against Karkat’s lips, he shooshes him.

"Trust me.  I will not do anything you do not want."

Karkat stiffens as Kankri sets to work removing his clothing.

"This is fucked up."

"Shush."

Once all articles are removed, Kankri hoists himself up onto the bed.  The jingle of metal jolts Karkat.

"What’s that?"

"You’ll see momentarily."  Kankri acts quickly, guiding Karkat’s bare arms up over his head, securing one band with a resounding  _click_ instantly followed by its correlate.  Karkat tests the give of his now bound wrists, and an overhanging chain rattles.

If Karkat knew what was good for him, he would have fled already, but he’s entranced by Kankri’s sudden handsy approach, his need to discover his dancestor’s motives putting him in a potentially endangering situation.

He can’t bring himself to accept just how exciting it is to be trapped like this, forced to be at someone else’s mercy.

He should be ashamed of himself for indulging this sick desire, but the idea of giving up and giving in is as arousing as it is liberating.

Freeing.

Kankri removes the silky blindfold, restoring Karkat’s vision.  He immediately takes stock of his surroundings, the indigo motif entirely unexpected.  A thin sweeping canopy encapsulates the two of them, drawing Karkat’s attention up to the joined manacles fusing his wrists together.  Balling his fists, Karkat leans back, trying to dislodge himself.

Kankri chuckles and strokes Karkat’s belly, admiring the dusky trail of hair creeping down to his groin.

"That’s a futile endeavor, Karkat.  It’s joined to the ceiling, and unless you can take that down you’re not going anywhere."

Kankri sits back and revels in Karkat’s swiftly escalating discomfort.

"Oh my god, unlock me right now, you shitsquatting fucktrumpet—"  When he’s nervous, Karkat’s expletives get rather colorful.

Kankri smiles and runs his hands over his dancestor’s stalwart form, fondling his hips, chest and thighs.  Just seeing Karkat like this, fierce and vulnerable, is unbearably arousing.

"Unnnggg—this is fucking humiliating."

"I know."

"Then you must also know that I will murder you in cold blood the second you unlock me."

"You won’t."

"And why is tha—OH FUCK—"

His train of thought veers off the tracks at the warm slide of a tongue against his bulge.

"Because you’re excited just as I am, and you want to see this play out to the end."  Karkat stares down at Kankri who smiles, benevolently up at him, the tip of Karkat’s scarlet bulge nestled into the corner of his mouth.

Kankri opens wide, swirls his tongue around it and takes it halfway in without a single complaint.

Karkat groans, and the elder Vantas is sold.

He’d masturbated plenty, but he’d never done anything like this.  Sucking fervidly on the flesh filling his mouth, he eagerly bobs his head, hungrily laving Karkat’s length in saliva.

It tastes so good, but it’s not sating his appetite.

He wants more.

His hands reach around, clutch Karkat’s juicy round ass and squeezes it slowly but firmly, extracting another groan from his captive.

"Karkat, I want to feel your nook around me."

Karkat’s jaw is slack, eyes beady, pupils blown.

"Aren’t you supposed to be fucking squeaky clean celibate—"

"This feels right."

If this is wrong, he doesn’t want to be right.

Kankri shimmies out of his pants in record time while Karkat watches, horrified and hornier than he’s ever been.  Kankri’s bulge is longer than his, ripe and roused, straining for contact.  Karkat’s nook unwittingly contracts, nervous anticipation striped with lust twisting him in knots.

More than anything, more than his mortifying confinement, more than the fact that he’s about to be fucked in his mortifying confinement, what undoes him is Kankri’s expression.

It’s torrid, tawdry, even perverse.  He wants this so badly, but Karkat has to wonder…

"Is it me you want to fuck or  _him_?”

Kankri chuckles lowly, almost condescending, and hauls Karkat forward to straddle his waist.  The slit of his nook brushes Kankri’s awaiting bulge, causing Karkat to shudder.

"Oh Karkat, I want to fuck you so hard that  _he feels it.”_

Karkat holds his breath as the swollen member prods at his entry, lightly, repeatedly, loosening his muscles up enough to ease in just the tip.

"Oh—"  His head rolls, body stretching out like the most lovely tapestry, and he arches as Kankri’s vivid red bulge slithers inside of him—a wet and vulgar schlick betraying just how ready Karkat is to be penetrated.  His slippery walls incase Kankri’s invading shaft, whether he wants to or not.

The older troll moans aloud at being so tightly immersed, his primal needs overriding his rationale.  He thrusts roughly, brutally penetrating Karkat, impaling him in one hard blow.  And though it’s sudden and jarring, it’s so erotic, so surprising, that Karkat forcibly ejaculates—screaming as his body  lurches, seizes up and spasms.  He spurts hot and messy over Kankri’s clothed chest.  The bright red saturates the fabric, a splatter of it hitting the seer’s chin.

"Oh my… so soon—?"  Kankri purrs appreciatively, Karkat’s orgasm inducing violent contractions that hug and vibrate around Kankri’s bulge.  If he weren’t counting his breaths in self-discipline he would have come prematurely himself.

"I think you like this much more than you let on…"  Kankri continues, his hands scraping down Karkat’s sides, pouring all of his pent energy into drawing blood lest he erupt in Karkat’s wonderfully tense nook.  The young troll hisses in pain through grit teeth, eyes screwing shut as he strains against the rusty shackles.

"Yes, that’s it… good…"  Kankri mumbles, lust mounting as his thrusts pick up, hips rocking up into the trapped body.  He tucks the sheets around Karkat before reaching up to jiggle his bubbly rump, licking his lips as he surrenders to every perverted thought corrupting his pan.

"Mmm, Karkat… do you feel more connected with your ancestor like this?"

"Fuck—"

"Yes, that’s the plan."  Kankri chuckles, spreads his legs comfortably and bounces Karkat off of his engorged bulge curved up to receive every downward slide.

His pace increases until he is racing himself to his own completion, his tongue lolling lewdly out his mouth, eyes raking over the wanton figure that’s all his to toy with, to defile and break and mold.  He leers at Karkat’s still-oozing bulge slapping against his belly as he’s relentlessly pierced.  Occasionally Kankri will slam Karkat down, grind into him just to strike a sensitive bundle of nerves that makes Karkat melt and coo only to resume his breakneck rhythm.

Just as Karkat begins to feel his arms going numb, Kankri juts his hips, cries out and shoots up inside him, so deep that Karkat worries he might be able to taste it.

"Oh fuck—"  The Alternian troll chokes on the expletive, thighs quaking as Kankri fills him to the brim with sweeps of pent aggression, the excess of genetic material dribbling out of his well used nook.

For a while they simply focus on catching their breath until the younger of the two pipes up.

"Seriously though—cuffs?  In  _your_ room?  How long have you been plotting this?”

 


End file.
